house_of_cardsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Staffel 1
Die erste Staffel wurde am 1. Februar 2013 auf Netflix veröffentlicht. In Deutschland erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung bei Sky ab dem 4. Februar 2013. Vom Weißen Haus betrogen, ebnet sich der Kongressabgeordnete Francis Underwood einen schonungslosen Weg an die Macht. Seine Waffen sind Erpressung, Verführung und unbändiger Ehrgeiz. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Kevin Spacey als Francis Underwood * Robin Wright als Claire Underwood * Michael Kelly als Doug Stamper * Kristen Connolly als Christina Gallagher * Kate Mara als Zoe Barnes * Corey Stoll als Peter Russo * Sakina Jaffrey als Linda Vasquez * Constance Zimmer als Janine Skorsky * Michel Gill als President Garrett Walker * Sandrine Holt als Gillian Cole * Sebastian Arcelus als Lucas Goodwin * Mahershala Ali als Remy Danton * Ben Daniels als Adam Galloway * Boris McGiver als Tom Hammerschmidt * Dan Ziskie als VP Matthews Nebenbesetzung * Elizabeth Norment als Nancy Kaufberger * Nathan Darrow als Edward Meechum * Reg E. Cathey als Freddy * Rachel Brosnahan als Rachel * Tawny Cypress als Carly Heath * Larry Pine als Bob Birch * Karl Kenzler als Sen. Charles Holburn * Francie Swift als Felicity Holburn * Kathleen Chalfant als Margaret Tilden * Jayne Atkinson als Catherine Durant * Chuck Cooper als Barney Hull * Al Sapienza als Martin Spinella * Wass Stevens als Paul Capra * Chance Kelly als Steve * Curtiss Cook als Terry Womack * Gerald McRaney als Raymond Tusk * Reed Birney als Rep. Donald Blythe * Kevin Kilner als Michael Kern * Maryann Plunkett als Evelyn * Michael Siberry als David Rasmussen * Murphy Guyer als Oren Chase * Lance E. Nichols als Gene Clancy * Clark Carmichael als Dean Masters * Angela Christian als Leanne Masters * TJ Edwards als Roy Kapeniak * Kenneth Tigar als Walter Doyle * David Andrews als Tim Corbet * Phyllis Somerville als Russo's Mother * William Hill als Ken Caswell * J. C. MacKenzie als Phil Langdon * Brian Reddy als Bruce Higgins * Armand Schultz als Scott Cunningham * Michael Warner als Oliver Spence Episodenliste Soundtrack Der Soundtrack zur ersten Staffel von wurde von Jeff Beal komponiert und erschien am 9. April 2013. # House of Cards Main Title Theme # One Bite at A Time # I Know What I Have to Do # Forward March # Making History # Zoe's First Close-Up # Peter and Christina # Reverend Underwood's Eulogy # Someone We Own # Melancholia # Claire and Adam # I've Known Everything # Two Kinds of Pain # Zoe Fired # Coming Home # Trapped # Claire's Fix # Claire's Dream # Truth and Lies # Grooming Russo to Run # End It # Power # Frank Prays # Peter Says Goodbye # In A Lot of Pain # The Set Up # Chessboard Revealed # Suspicion & Hubris # Flowers for Claire Marketing Poster House of Cards Staffel 1 Banner.jpg|Offizielles Poster house-of-cards-poster.jpg|Poster (veröffentlicht am 5. Oktober 2012) Videos File:House of Cards - Season 1 - Official Trailer - Netflix HD File:House of Cards Trailer - Lift The Veil - Netflix HD File:House of Cards Trailer - Pain - Netflix HD en:Season 1 Kategorie:Staffeln Kategorie:Staffel 1